


I Love You, Kotarou

by Shuu21



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys' Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Time Skips
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuu21/pseuds/Shuu21
Summary: "Katsura, aku akan pindah minggu depan. Orang tua ku pindah tugas ke luar kota dan aku harus ikut mereka. Jadi, sebelum aku pergi aku punya satu permintaan untuk mu" Ia menatap mata Katsura dalam-dalam. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat serius sampai membuat Katsura penasaran dengan permintaan Takasugi."Maukah kau menunggu ku?? maksud ku.....aku punya hal yang sangat penting untuk ku katakan pada mu, tapi aku merasa ini bukan saat yang tepat. Jadi, maukah kau menunggu ku sampai kita bertemu lagi??" jantung Takasugi berdebar sangat kencang. Perasaan takut mulai muncul saat menanti jawaban dari Katsura.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 4





	I Love You, Kotarou

* * *

Anak kecil yang terlihat berumur 10 tahun dengan surai gelap berkuncir kuda itu menatap sekelilingnya. Telinganya kembali mendapati suara keributan yang sudah biasa terjadi di sekitar kuil tempat ia bersantai untuk membaca buku.

"Pasti Takasugi kena masalah lagi" gumamnya pelan. Dan benar saja, sosok yang ada di pikirannya muncul dengan tubuh penuh luka. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping surai hitam yang sedang menutup bukunya.

"Kau masih tidak jera juga mendapat luka seperti ini setiap hari?? bahkan orang tua mu juga sampai memarahi mu setiap hari, Takasugi" ia mengeluarkan kotak obat kecil yang ada di belakang badannya, mengambil alkohol lalu membersihkan luka Takasugi.

"Katsura, itu bukan salah ku. Mereka yang mengajak bertengkar duluan" ia membuang mukanya. Menahan rasa sakit saat alkohol menyentuh luka-lukanya. Anak yang di panggil Katsura menghela napas. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

Hening melanda mereka. Tidak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Takasugi hanya menatap Katsura dalam diam. Memperhatikan bagaimana tangan mungil itu sangat cekatan dalam mengobati lukanya. Pikirannya mulai kacau. Jantungnya berdebar kencang sampai-sampai ia takut Katsura dapat mendengarnya.Tiba-tiba, Katsura mendekat. Hal itu membuat Takasugi secara tidak sadar menahan napasnya. 'Dia sangat dekat' pikirnya. Katsura memasang plester di pipi anak dengan surai ungu gelap itu, lalu menjauh. "Sudah selesai. Harusnya kau memperbaiki kelakuan mu Takasu--" belum selesai Katsura berbicara, ia langsung di potong dengan suara gemetar sahabatnya.

"Katsura, aku akan pindah minggu depan. Orang tua ku pindah tugas ke luar kota dan aku harus ikut mereka. Jadi, sebelum aku pergi aku punya satu permintaan untuk mu" Ia menatap mata Katsura dalam-dalam. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat serius sampai membuat Katsura penasaran dengan permintaan Takasugi.

"Maukah kau menunggu ku?? maksud ku.....aku punya hal yang sangat penting untuk ku katakan pada mu, tapi aku merasa ini bukan saat yang tepat. Jadi, maukah kau menunggu ku sampai kita bertemu lagi??" jantung Takasugi berdebar sangat kencang. Perasaan takut mulai muncul saat menanti jawaban dari Katsura.

"Baiklah, katakan itu saat kita bertemu lagi Shinsuke. Dan saat kita bertemu lagi, ku harap sikap mu sudah lebih baik dari saat ini" kekehan pelan dari bibir Katsura lepas. Namanya terdengar sangat indah saat Katsura menyebutkannya. Dan jawaban yang di berikan Katsura tadi sangat membuatnya puas. Lalu, seminggu kemudian, seperti yang di katakan Takasugi, ia dan keluarganya pindah keluar kota. Katsura hanya bisa menatap kepergian Takasugi dari kejauhan.

_****7 tahun kemudian****_

Di atap gedung Gintama High School, terlihat seorang pria dengan surai panjang yang di gerai, duduk sambil membaca. Menikmati suasana tenang yang ada disekelilingnya saat ini. Berurusan dengan Gintoki yang dipenuhi dengan kelakuan bodohnya dan selalu salah menyebut namanya membuatnya pusing. Terutama saat Gintoki dan Tatsuma berada di tempat yang sama dengannya, ia merasa bahwa itulah neraka. Namun kali ini, ia dapat terbebas dari mereka. Hanya kali ini saja. Itu juga karena Katsura pergi diam-diam. Tidak lama ia merasakan dunianya yang tenang, suara langkah kaki dan pintu ke atap yang terbuka masuk ke telinganya. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati seseorang yang sangat ia kenal disana. Bukan hanya ia kenal, namun orang itu merupakan cinta pertama Katsura. Orang itu berdiri disana dengan wajah kaget. Tidak menyangka akan ada orang lain disini.

Ia mendekati Katsura dengan seringaian di sudut bibirnya. "Yo, Zura. Lama tidak bertemu" ia dengan seenak jidatnya duduk di samping Katsura lalu menyentuh rambut hitam dan lembut itu. "Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura. Dan lagi, kenapa kau memanggil ku Zura?? apa yang kau lakukan disini, Takasugi?" ia menutup bukunya. Memandang hijau yang selalu menjadi favoritnya.

Takasugi tertawa mendengar lontaran pertanyaan itu."Tenang, Zura. tidak perlu terburu-buru begitu. Aku memanggil mu 'zura' karena itu nama panggilan mu bukan??" Takasugi terkekeh pelan saat melihat ekspresi kesal Katsura. Ia sangat merindukannya.

"Aku disini karena tentu saja aku bersekolah disini. Memangnya aku ada alasan apa untuk datang ke sekolah yang bukan sekolah ku?" ia memejamkan matanya. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Katsura. 'Tentu saja ada. alasan itu kau Katsura' katanya dalam hati. Namun apa yang ada di pikirannya tidak sama dengan yang keluar dari mulut Katsura.

"Mencari keributan mungkin?? seperti yang biasanya kau lakukan" Katsura kembali menatap bukunya. Ia merasa pembicaraan mereka hanya akan berakhir ngambang.

Namun, ia di buat kaget saat Takasugi menarik bukunya dan menjauhkan buku itu dari Katsura. "Dengarkan orang lain saat berbicara, Zura. Kau masih saja belum berubah ya......" Takasugi menatap manik cokelat Katsura, kemudian mendengus pelan.

"Zura......kau masih ingat permintaan ku dulu?" ia menatap langit, lalu menatap Katsura. Ia meraih pipi Katsura dan membawa wajahnya mendekat, lalu menyatukan kening mereka. 'Kau sangat dekat dan terkadang bisa sangat jauh ya, Zura' ucapnya dalam hati. Ia tersenyum. Dan itu adalah pertama kalinya Katsura melihat senyuman Takasugi. Itu senyuman, bukan seringaian yang biasa ia perlihatkan seperti saat mereka masih kecil.

Katsura masih diam. Ia dengan sabar menunggu Takasugi. Dan akan selalu sabar menunggu si pemilik surai ungu. Di samping itu, Katsura juga sangat bahagia karena dapat menatap manik hijau itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa tenang hanya dengan menatapnya. Padahal orang yang ada didekatnya itu adalah anak yang minus akhlak.

"Aku menyukai mu, Kotarou. Dan aku sudah jatuh hati pada mu sejak dulu. Wanna go out with me, Kotarou??" Jantung Katsura berdebar kencang saat Takasugi memanggil namanya. Wajah hingga telinganya memerah. Kotarou mengecup sekilas bibir merah Takasugi. Hanya sekilas, tapi Takasugi sampai membeku dibuatnya.

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya, Shinsuke. Kau membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk mengatakannya padaku" Katsura terkekeh pelan. Ia menatap Takasugi dengan rona merah yang masih mewarnai pipinya.

"Aku juga menyukai mu sejak dulu Shinsuke" Senyuman kesukaan Takasugi terlukis di wajahnya.

"Sial.......jadi kau sudah tau sejak dulu" Takasugi menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Namun, Katsura masih dapat melihat telinganya yang memerah. Katsura tertawa melihat sikap Takasugi sekarang terlihat sangat imut.

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku lebih ingin mendengarmu mengatakannya secara langsung. Mendengarnya secara langsung dari mu adalah hal paling membahagiakan bagiku, Shinsuke" Takasugi mendengus pelan dengan senyum di wajahnya. 'tsk........kau curang Kotarou' gerutunya dalam hati. Ia meraih pinggang Katsura, menghapus jarak diantara mereka, kemudian mencium lama pipi Katsura lalu berbisik,

_"I love you, Kotarou"_


End file.
